Evil's Apprentice
by Hylian Mage
Summary: "What do you have against love? Why do you hate it so much?" He turned away from the conjured image of the sleeping princess and faced her so-called 'True Love'. "Because," he began, "Love brings nothing but misfortune. Dark Magic is classified as such because of the things one can do with it. However, no one realizes, that Love is the Darkest Magic of all."
1. Chapter 1

**HM: HELLLLOOOO PEOPLES!**

**Gin: *rubs ears* Do you have to be so loud?**

**HM: *blinks innocently* I don't know what you mean.**

**Rancess: He is most likely addressing the excessive volume in which you spoke.**

**HM: Ooooohhhhhh...**

**Gin: *mumbles under breath***

**Rancess: Interesting, so this is the story you were so excited to publish?**

**HM: Yep! Speaking of which… Hi guys! Hylian Mage bringing you another story for your entertainment!**

**Gin: You sound like an advertiser in an infomercial…**

**HM: And you know about infomercials… how?**

**Gin: *ignores***

**HM: Okaaaay… Anyways, yes this story is in celebration of the new 'Maleficent' movie. It kinda took me by surprise actually… but **_**gods**_** she's awesome~!**

**Rancess: I am not familiar with this Maleficent you speak of…**

**Gin: *nods in agreement***

**HM: *gapes* NANI?!**

***HM grabs Gin's and Rancess' arms and drags them to TV* Wait here.**

**HM: So, really quickly, I seem to be forgetting to do this… in like, every story I have… so, me no own Sleeping Beauty or the awesomeness that is Maleficent! If I did, I probably would've screwed something up… bye!**

**Chapter I: Once Upon a Time**

"Adam! Time to get up!" Sapphire colored eyes cracked open. "Proprio altri cinque minuti." The owner said groggily. There was a knocking on the door. "Come on Adam. You're gonna be late for school." The voice of his mother said.

Adam groaned and got out of his bed, shivering slightly when his bare foot touched the ground. He trudged towards his dresser and blindly took out some clothes, laying them on his bed. He then grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower, he walked back into his room and ran the towel through his sandy-blonde hair. He put on a pair of blue boxers and turned to the clothes he had laid out. A few minutes later he had a purple checkered, short sleeved, buttoned shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, accentuating his muscular frame, and blue fitted jeans. Around his neck was a flat, green, circular stone the size of a baseball attached to a golden chain.

After grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, he headed downstairs, where his mom was waiting for him. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" He asked when he sat down at the table. "Pancakes. Eat up, you're gonna be late." She replied. His mother, Genevieve LeFey-diStregoneria (a French native), was a petite woman in her 40's with sandy-blonde hair that reached her waist and forest green eyes that held a mischievous twinkle. She had fair skin and a musical voice that had all the men swooning after her.

"Ezio! Breakfast!" She called up the stairs. Adam smiled as his mother muttered under her breath in Italian. His father stepped into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. Ezio diStregoneria was a man of 45 with dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a sharp tongue. He had a devil-may-care attitude and was only held in check by his wife.

"Amore mio, come stai oggi?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Just fine. Not annoyed at all, after I called you down about ten times." She replied, a smile fighting its way on her face. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then turned his attention to Adam. "My boy! How are you this morning? Has your mother had to beat off any girls with a stick?" He asked, blue eyes shining. He was hit again, this time with the spatula his mother held in her hand. "For your information, I do not 'beat girls off with a stick'...I introduce them to my Discipline inducing frying pan." She said with a smirk. Both Ezio and Adam shivered, having been on the receiving end of that 'frying pan from Hell', as they call it.

"No papà, she hasn't." Adam said. "Besides, I do have a girlfriend." He said. His mother frowned, but quickly hid it with a smirk. "Well you two better be careful, or else I'll have to reacquaint you with Mr. Clang." She said, using her personal nickname for the frying pan. He paled and nodded vigorously, to which she laughed. "Oh sweetie, I'm only joking. I know you wouldn't do that." She said.

Adam looked at the clock and saw that it was time for him to go. He hastily got up and hugged both his parents. "Gotta go. Love you, bye!" He said as he ran out the door.

He ran outside, where a girl around sixteen was waiting. She had long brown hair tied in a messy braid that was over one shoulder **(Think Elsa's hair from 'Frozen')**, almond shaped green eyes, and fair skin. She was a few inches shorter than his figure of 6' 5" and was well fit. She was wearing a red blouse with a black scarf around her neck, black and red miniskirt, and high-heeled thigh high black boots.

"Bonjour Jeanette. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. "Comment pensez-vous? Ade?" She whispered in his slightly pointed ear. He shivered and gave her a lopsided grin. "Apparently good, since you seem to be in a happy mood today." He said, linking their fingers together and walking towards the bus that would take them to the school.

Jeanette Cossette was a girl of sixteen. She had relocated from Paris to Italy with her father less than a year before, and she and Adam had been fast friends right away. After five months of them knowing each other, they tentatively decided to give the dating thing a try. Needless to say, it's been going well.

The 'Ade' thing was a pet name that resulted in a few too many hours of watching shoujo anime and reading shoujo manga. She was quite the otaku.

"Depends. My dad lost his job today." She said. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "That sucks. How is he?" She sighed. "He started drinking again. I ju...I have no idea what I'm going to do."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine. It's probably just his way of showing grief is all." He said soothingly. She sighed. "I hope so Ade, I really do."

~o~

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, as they had different classes. During last period, Adam impatiently tapped his pencil against his thigh, glaring at the clock to make it go faster. When it was 2:57, he was already leaning out of his seat, ready to dart for the door. He wasn't the only one, the other students were doing the same. The teacher had given up on the lecture long ago and was currently reading a book at his desk.

Adam waited with bated breath, counting down the seconds until he could spend all the time in the world with his family and girlfriend. The monotonous ticking was making his eye twitch and subconsciously tap his finger on the desk in time to it.

Finally, the bell that sounded like a choir comprised of the most holy of angels (to him) rang, heralding the beginning of summer.

He quickly shot out of his seat and bolted to the front gates, where he was to meet Jeanette. Said brunette was talking on her phone, seemingly arguing with whoever was on the other line. When she saw him coming, she said something into the phone and hung up.

"Your dad?" He asked. She nodded and tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Yeah he wants me to go with him hunting. 'Father-daughter bonding' he said." She rolled her eyes at the thought. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles and kissed her forehead. "You should go, he needs this." He said. Jeanette sighed and closed her eyes. "I suppose you're right. As much as I hate it...anyways, I'll see you later then?" She asked. He nodded and pecked her on the lips. He then began walking home.

~o~

When Adam got home, he was surprised at how quiet and empty the house was. "Mom?" He called as he went upstairs to put his bag back. Attached to his door was a note written hastily. 'Went to shop for stuff. Be back tonight. Finish your homework and there's food in the fridge. Love, Mom &amp; Dad.' He smiled a bit and opened the door to his room. Walking inside, he placed his backpack on the ground and sat at his desk, starting up his laptop.

After awhile of surfing the web and laughing at animal videos, Adam turned off his computer and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, he was awoken by the sound of the door closing. He sat up and stretched, the joints cracking back into place. A blanket that was placed on him fell off his shoulders and into his lap. He stared at the blue cloth in confusion. He didn't remember grabbing a blanket before he fell asleep.

"Adam! Can you help us with these?" His mother called. He got up and went to the front room, where his mother walked in with three shopping bags in each hand. He tooke them from her and began to put the contents away. "Where's dad?" He asked. "Oh someone stopped him when we came home and started talking to him." She said.

Ezio came back inside, a deep frown on his face. "Che cosa è successo?" Genevieve asked, worried about the look on her husband's face. "An old colleague of mine. He told me that there were some Ĉasistoj in the area and that we should be careful." He said. Adam tilted his head in confusion; he had never heard his father use that language before. His father sent him a smile and waved it off.

~o~

The night held an unnatural chill in the air. Somewhere, a wolf howled at the full moon that cast its gentle light on the sleeping Italian countryside.

The moon cast its light on the sleeping Adam, unbeknownst to him that he wasn't alone in the room. Standing next to the bed was a shadowy figure. It had the basic form of a human, but it was as if it was wearing a full bodysuit that covered its entire form, revealing nothing but glowing amethyst eyes and a glowing red orb the size of a ping pong ball in the middle of its chest. It observed the slumbering teen before it with a somewhat warm gaze. So innocent… so unaware of the horrors that could be brought upon him, especially now that he was coming of age. The figure lifted a shadowy hand and ran it through the sandy locks. The teen purred in contentment and unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Suddenly, a noise caught the figure's attention. It glided over to the window and looked out. Outside was a group of people wielding crossbows and swords. Eyes widening, the figure phased through the floor and woke up the elder diStregoneria's. _**"Ezio, Genevieve."**_ It said in a raspy voice, almost whisper-like. They sat up in bed and stared at the figure in confusion. "Bartok? What is it, mon ami?" Genevieve asked. "Hunters. They're outside and trying to break in." The figure, now known as Bartok, said. Their eyes widened and they shot out of bed. "Bartok, grab Adam and bring him to the basement!" Ezio shouted as he grabbed a staff with a black stone in the shape of a serpent coiled around the top from underneath the bed. Bartok nodded and phased through the ceiling.

Bartok glided over to the boy and shook him awake. Sapphire eyes still glazed with sleep were slowly revealed and stared uncomprehendingly at the shadowy figure above him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, only for Bartok to cover it. _**"Be calm, Adamaire. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Bartok. I am your guardian and protector. Right now, I need you to come with me to a safe place. Do you understand?"**_ Bartok asked. Adam nodded, blue eyes still wide, and Bartok's hand uncovered his mouth.

Adam threw the covers off and swung his legs off the bed. Since he was dressed only in sky blue boxers, he quickly rifled through his dresser and dug out a pair of grey sweats. After putting them on, he followed Bartok through the house and down to the basement.

~o~

When they got to the basement, Bartok made sure that it was between Adam and the door. "So, what are you, exactly?" Adam asked. _**"A Shade. We are similar to ghosts, however, our existence relies on a contract. Think of it like a phantom butler and bodyguard."**_ It said. Adam nodded in understanding. A loud noise was heard upstairs and the sounds of fighting was heard. "What's going on Bartok?" Adam asked fearfully. _**"Hunters. They've come for you."**_ Bartok said.

"For me? Why?"

_**"Because you are the offspring of a Fairy and a Dark Wizard. You are the first male fairy to be born in thousands of years."**_ Bartok said.

"He's right." A familiar voice said from the entrance of the basement. Jeanette came downstairs, wearing a scarlet corset top with black lace, black leather pants, and black boots. Her hair was in its usual messy braid and she held a crossbow in her hands, her eyes held a maniacal glint in them, and the tattoo was new. It was of a red rose with a silver arrow and a stake crossed behind it. Behind her, his parents were escorted downstairs, their arms held behind their backs.

"For years, the Cossette clan has been looking for the latest supernatural freak that threatens normal people. Dark Elves, Witch Dwarves, Fairy Vampires, and now... the first male Fairy to be born in thousands of years. I always knew you were special Ade, but to have every single Fairy-folk under your rule? It was too good an opportunity to miss." She said with a wicked grin. Ezio and Genevieve were forced to their knees behind her and Jeanette pointed her crossbow at Adam's heart. "Unseal him." She ordered. Bartok grabbed the crossbow and tossed it away. _**"You will not harm him."**_ It said threateningly. Jeanette smirked wickedly. "A Shade? Hmm, I know! _Mi ordigi vi stari malsupren Ombro_." She said. A tremor pased through Bartok's body, and, as if it was a marionette, stepped aside, although anyone could tell it wasn't happy. "Now, where were we?" Jeanette grinned at the scowling Genevieve.

The man holding her right arm let go and she brought her arm forward. She was holding a golden wand about five inches long. With a final glare Jeanette's way, she pointed the wand at her son. "_Dimitte sanguine antiquorum._" She said. A golden light shot out from the wand and hit the stone dead-on.

It began to glow, and unbelievable pain wracked through his body. A bright light surrounded him and the sound of his screams filled the room. When it died down, Jeanette gasped in awe. Adam's features became more angular and resembling a fairytale prince and four dragonfly like wings protruded out of his back. The top two were five feet long and the bottom were four feet.

He collapsed to his hands and knees and groaned. "Magnificent." Jeanette whispered in awe. She aimed her crossbow at him. _"Ustulo!"_ The men holding Ezio yelled in pain as they were engulfed in violet flames. The men holding Genevieve let her go and ran towards him. _"Obstupefacio!"_ She yelled, pointing her wand. The Hunters were immediately unable to move and Ezio ran towards Bartok. "My friend, guard him with your life. No matter what, protect him." He said. The Shade nodded and bowed. Ezio thrust his hand into the Shade's chest and muttered words in a foreign language under his breath. The Shade's form began to shift and began to be sucked inwards towards the glowing orb in his chest, until only the orb remained.

Meanwhile, Genevieve ran to her son and cradled his face in her hands. "Mom?" He groaned. She shushed him as she stroked his hair. "I don't have much time. Listen to me. I want you to find someone, anyone, who will teach you magic. When the time is right, you'll come back here and take the role you were always meant for." She smiled sadly at him and pointed her wand at a bare wall. _"Aperite portas regni ad aliud."_ She said. A swirling gold vortex formed and Genevieve pushed Adam towards it. Ezio handed him Bartok's orb and smiled sadly at his son.

"NO!" Jeanette let out a roar of rage as Genevieve's spell wore off and she fired two arrows, one piercing Ezio's heart, and the other hitting Genevieve's leg. "After him!" She barked at the other Hunters.

"Run Adamaire! Run!" The newly revealed fairy did as his mother told him, going through the golden vortex. When he was a distance away, he turned back to see his (officially ex-)girlfriend shoot his mother in the head.

Adamaire couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face. Nor could he wipe that memory away. The look of sadness and regret on his parents' faces and the look of twisted victory on Jeanette's.

~o~

Through the vortex he ran, not stopping when the vortex opened to a rocky landscape surrounded by dead trees and ominous storm clouds.

He eventually reached a large, gothic castle on top of a mountain. He crossed the bridge and pounded on the door. "Hello?! Hello! Please, help me!" An arrow embedded in the door next to his head. He looked back and saw three of the hunters wielding crossbows heading towards him. Panicking, he pounded on the door again. "Please! Somebody! Help!" Another arrow hit him in the back of his thigh.

Suddenly, the arrows that were heading towards him were repelled by a green barrier. The door opened and a tall, slender woman appeared. She had green skin, yellow eyes, and a prominent chin. Both her lips and her long nails were colored red. She wore a black and purple cloak with bat wing-like edges and a high collar. On her head were dragon-like black horns and in her hand was a golden staff with a glowing yellow orb. On the finger of her right hand was a black ring with a circular stone. On her shoulder was a raven that regarded Adamaire with a curious gaze.

Her lips were set in a deep frown as she looked at the hunters. "What are you doing in my domain?" She asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. "We're here for him." One of them said, pointing at Adamaire, who was holding his leg in pain. She glanced at him and looked back at them. "And what is it he has done?" She asked. "He was born. He's a male fairy with some Dark Wizard blood in him." The hunter said.

A gleam entered her eyes as she looked at Adamaire with new interest. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked. "What we do with all of its kind. Kill him." He replied. Anger shone in her yellow eyes as she stepped in front of the boy. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you. I suggest you go back where you came from if you want to survive this encounter." She said stonily.

The hunters readied their crossbows and fired. The woman brought her staff to the ground and the arrows stopped in midair, gravity bringing them down. She raised her staff and violet lightning surged around the orb. She pointed it at them and the lightning flew at them. The hunters screamed as they were fried, the pure electricity surging through their bodies. After a few minutes, their charred corpses collapsed on the bridge.

"Well. My pet, go see where they came from and make sure no more come here." The raven on her shoulder cawed and flew off. She then turned her attention to Adamaire. She glided over to him and ran a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. "Hush now child. You're safe here." She signaled some of her guards to carry him inside as his eyes slowly closed, a red orb clutched in his hand.

~o~

Adam slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. "So, you have awoken." An icy, feminine voice said. Turning his head, he saw the woman from earlier sitting in a chair. He sat straight up and tried to put as much distance between him and her as possible.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at this. "Do not be afraid, I am not going to harm you." She said. She rose from her chair and strode gracefully to his bed, sitting next to him. "Tell me, child, what is your name?" She asked. "A-Adam. Adamaire Azreal diStregoneria LeFey." He said. She hummed as she drummed her fingers against her staff.

"Why were those humans after you?" She asked. He bit his bottom lip and looked down, sapphire eyes filling with tears. "I…" He whispered. He didn't know whether he should trust this lady or not, after all, she had single-handedly killed three hunters, not to mention the fact that the one person he trusted besides his parents betrayed him and killed said parents' right in front of him. "Well?" She demanded, annoyance evident in her tone. _'Well, it's not like I have anything left to lose._' He thought. He then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, not leaving out any detail.

When he was finished, he let out a shaky breath and leant backwards against a stone wall. She gazed at him for what felt like hours, until her crimson lips curled upwards in a smile. "Well then," She said as she rose from the bed, "we must make the necessary preparations for your training." He looked at her in surprise. "Training?" She laughed in amusement. "Of course. How else are you to learn magic? This is an opportunity to get a fresh start." She said. "But, the magic I'm going to teach you will make you very powerful, and will require some sacrifices. I will not have a weak apprentice." She stroked the raven on her shoulder tenderly. "However, it will give you what I know your heart desires the most." She said. "And what is that?" Adam asked. "What do you think it is child?" He thought about it, what he _really_ wanted was his parents back, but, seeing as how that would probably never happen (considering that it was like the _biggest_ rule in magic pop-culture), he thought of the next best thing. "Revenge," He said, blue eyes glimmering in anger. "I want revenge. But I don't want them dead, not right away. I want to see them _suffer_." She gave him a wicked grin. "Very well." She said. "By the way, who are you?" He asked. "You may call me... Maleficent."

**HM: Whew! That was something! Gin and Rancess are watching Sleeping Beauty so I'm all alone here.**

**?: Not completely dearie.**

**HM: Gah! Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be doing something else right now?**

**?: But it is as you said, you're all alone here. I thought I'd keep you company.**

**HM: Um, ok? Thanks Adam.**

**Adam: Besides, those two should be almost done soon.**

**HM: Anyways… Tell me what you guys think! Like it? Hate it? Wish I was chased out of town by an angry mob? Let me know!**

**Adam: Your input makes him write faster, and brings me one step closer to my plans… *evil chuckle***

**HM: Right… So please, review, PM, or message me on tumblr! Gotta go now, they reached my favorite part! Adam! Close out!**

**Adam: As you wish. Take care everyone, and until next time, arrivederci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people! And non-pointy-eared!**

**Gin: Yo**

**Rancess: Greetings.**

**HM: So guys, today we finally see what has become of Adam after being taken in by Maleficent.**

**Rancess: This, Maleficent seems intriguing… I wonder if Adam could perhaps introduce me to her.**

**Gin: Of course you would say that.**

**Rancess: *shrugs* I respect those who are evil.**

**Gin: *deadpans* Then how come you joined a team of super-heroes?**

**Rancess: *deadpans* Because the villains that I face aren't evil, just greedy and idiotic.**

**HM: So far anyways…**

**Rancess: Excuse me?**

**HM: Anyways… Yes this chapter is a bit short, but this story is a bit short too. I'm thinking it'll be about… ten chapters, eleven at the most.**

**Gin: And if you wish to read something funny involving the cast of Sleeping Beauty, then we recommend 'Sleeping Beauty truth or dares' by spatterson, who also left a… very confusing review.**

**HM: *nods* I still don't know what it means. So, without further ado-**

**Rancess: On with the story!**

**HM: *glares***

**Rancess: What?**

**P.S: I only own Adam, Bartok, and like, 1% of the plot.**

**II: Casting Curses**

It has been ten years since Maleficent adopted Adam and made him her apprentice. In those ten years, he had entitled himself: Melchior, Apprentice of Evil. He has also grown very strong in his magical abilities, even going as far as to create new spells.

One such spell consists of ripping a heart out of a still-living being and storing it for later use, essentially turning the previous owner of the heart into Melchior's puppet. **(Think OUAT's Evil Queen, that thing she's always doing.)**

He first attempted this with a raven that he caught. After ripping its heart out and crushing it, he retrieved Bartok's core and inserted it into the raven. When it next opened its eyes, Bartok's glowing amethyst orbs were in place of the former dark ones.

Melchior smiled softly and stroked the bird's feathers, making it trill. "Hello, my only friend." He had said.

~o~

One particularly sunny day, Melchior was in his study, reading a large, thick tome with an intricate design on the front. A fluttering noise was heard and a black bird flew in through the glassless window, perching itself on the fairy's shoulder.

"Hello Bartok," he said without looking up.  
"How was your flight? Productive I assume?" Bartok cawed a couple of times and Melchior paused in his reading.  
"A Christening? For whom?" Bartok cawed once more.  
"I see... and _everyone_ in the kingdoms is invited." A trill from Bartok was his answer.  
"Of course, why would they invite the likes of _us_? However, I'm sure Mistress would be very interested in this news." He rose from his chair and exited his study, his strides sure and graceful.

As he walked through the castle that he now called home, Melchior pondered over his goal. Now that he knew magic, and was good at it, he was more than a match for the Hunters that murdered his parents and forced him to flee. However, he still had a duty to his Mistress. Maybe he could ask for a vacation.

He came upon the large double doors of the Throne Room and knocked twice. "Enter." The silky voice called from within. Entering the room, he spotted Maleficent in her throne, stroking her own raven Diablo, and kneeled before her.

"Mistress." He greeted.

"Melchior. What news do you bring me?" The Dark Fairy asked.

Rising, he smirked. "Interesting news, My Lady. It seems that there is to be a Christening at King Stefan's castle." He said.

"A Christening? Who for, pray tell?"

"For the new princess: Aurora. And it seems _everyone_ in the kingdom has been invited."

"Everyone... yet I was neglected... again." Maleficent gripped her staff tighter and the greenish-yellow orb began to pulse with light.

She raised her head to glance at her apprentice, a wicked smile on her lips. "Well then, if _everyone_ is invited, it would be rude not to attend." She said.

An identical smile was seen on Melchior's lips. "Exactly what I was thinking My Lady."

King Stefan's Castle

The celebration was in full swing inside the grand and ornate ballroom. The guests and performers filled the large room, all desperate for a glance at the new princess, all the while two figures on thrones looked on.

Sitting on one throne was a slender man with fair skin and black hair, a moustache and a beard on his face. This was King Stefan.

Next to the king sat his Queen, Leah. Her Majesty was the epitome of beauty and grace. Her slender frame, beautiful features, fair skin and dark blonde hair would put the fairest mermaid to shame.

Among the throng of people and making their way to the king and queen was the king's dear friend and his son. The Royal Announcer read their names from a scroll, his voice carrying over the noise of the large room.

"Their Royal Highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip."

Hubert was king of a neighbouring kingdom. He was an obese man, a little short and was half bald with white hair and eyebrows. He had a goatee that was also white. He wore a red coat and crown with blue on the top, a golden shirt with blue collar, blue neckline shape like diamond, red-orange socks, and black shoes with pompoms.

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir, to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

"Their most honoured and exalted Excellencies: The three Good Fairies. Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather." The Announcer read from his scroll.

A beam of sunlight filtered in through a nearby window, and in it were multi-coloured sparkles. One was pink, one green, and the last blue. Each cloud of sparkles solidified and made forms of three middle-aged women. These were the aforementioned fairies.

The three wore similar clothing, which consisted of long medieval style dresses and pointy hats that were reminiscent of a witch's. Their dresses were in their signature colour; red for Flora, green for Fauna, and blue for Merryweather.

Both Flora's and Fauna's eyes were brown while Merryweather's were blue. Flora had grey hair and Fauna had brownish grey. They both styled it swept back in a pompadour and bun. Merryweather, on the other hand, had black hair and kept it tied under her hat and covered with her veil.

They surrounded the cradle and peered down at the princess, doting looks on their faces.

"Oh, the little darling!" Merryweather said.

They stepped in front of the king and queen, curtsying respectfully. "Your Majesties." They said in unison.

"Each of us the child may bless, no more, no less." Flora said, giving them another curtsy and stepping in front of the cradle.

With a wave of her wand, she sent light pink sparkles into the cradle. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. One gift, a beauty so rare, with golden sunshine in your hair. Lips that shame the red rose. You'll walk in Springtime wherever you go."

She stepped away and Flora took her place. "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." She twirled her wand and, like Flora, glittering magic that was green in color rained down into the cradle. "One gift, the gift of song. Melody you will bring your whole life long. The nightingale will be your troubadour; he'll bring you a sweet serenade to your door."

Flora stepped away and allowed Merryweather access to the cradle. She twirled her wand and blue magic gathered at the tip. "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be-"

She was interrupted by a cold wind blowing through the ballroom, opening the doors and blowing out the candles. Lightning and thunder crashed viciously, blowing down banners and striking their poles.

A bolt of lightning struck the floor not far from the dais where the king and queen sat, emerald flames igniting and forming a figure.

Once the figure fully materialized, there was a collective gasp and a chill raced down everyone's spine.

The figure appeared in the form of a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She had yellow eyes and a horned headdress. She was clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, and wore a gold ring with a large circular black stone. In her right hand was a golden staff topped with a glowing yellow-green orb, said staff reached just past her chin. From one of the open windows, a raven flew in, its eyes yellow and dark bags underneath. It landed on the woman's shoulder and glared baleful at the assembled people.

"Why, it's Maleficent!" Fauna gasped.

Merryweather scowled at the dark fairy. "What's _she _doing here?" She asked, only to be shushed be Flora.

The now-identified Maleficent looked towards the door, as if waiting for something.

A laugh echoed through the ballroom, and black rose petals flew in through the door and open windows. The stream of petals twisted and turned in the air in an intricate dance, capturing everybody's attention. The petals then shot to the ground next to Maleficent, swirling in a twister.

A figure began to form in the midst of the cyclone. They could only see a vague shape so they didn't know what the figure looked like. The cyclone died down until the figure was standing covered in a layer of petals, then the petals suddenly fell and disappeared in wisps of smoke.

Standing there was a boy about sixteen with fair skin that was a bit pale, sandy blond eyebrows, and startling sapphire blue eyes. He dressed similar to Maleficent, horned headdress included, but his robes were black and dark blue rather than purple. A viridian stone hanging off a golden chain was attached to his neck. In his hand was a silver staff topped with a glowing blue orb.

Another bird flew through the window and perched on the boy's shoulder. It was a raven with amethyst coloured eyes that regarded the throng critically.

The boy inclined his horned head at Maleficent and stepped slightly behind her. Maleficent glanced at the crowd, her eyes cruel and calculating.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." she chuckled. "How quaint. Even the rabble."

An irate Merryweather tried to fly at the Dark Fairy, but was held back by Flora.

The unknown boy looked at the two and sent them a smirk.

Maleficent, ignoring the two fairies, continued calmly. "We really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." She said.

"You weren't wanted!" Merryweather spat.

Maleficent's eyes widened and a look of feigned shock was written on her face. "Not wa-." She cut herself off and chuckled. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event we'd best be on our way."

She and the boy turned to leave, but Leah spoke up. "And, you're not offended, your Excellency?"

Maleficent turned towards the Queen and sent her a chilling smile. "Why no, your Majesty. And to show you I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

The three fairies surrounded the cradle to shield it, to no avail.

"Listen well! All of you!" She exclaimed, bringing her staff to the ground with a _clash_. "The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty... _beloved_ by all who know her." She said this with a sneer aimed at the king and queen. "But," here she waved her hand over the orb on her staff, "before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and _die_!"

Leah ran to her child and clutched it to her chest while Maleficent cackled. "No." The Queen whimpered.

"Seize that creature!" Stefan roared.

Soldiers brandished spears at the fairy, but emerald flames ignited around her and she raised her staff. "Stand back you fools!" She revelled in the looks of fear on their faces, and, with one last cackle, vanished.

A heavy silence fell upon the inhabitants of the ballroom, until Flora spoke up. "Don't despair your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give."

Stefan, who had slumped on his throne, gave her a look of hope. "Then, she can undo this fearful curse?" He asked.

Merryweather's eyes widened and she shook her head fervently. "Oh no, Sire." She said, backing away.

"Maleficent's powers are _far_ too great." Flora said, grabbing one of Merryweather's arms.

Fauna took her other arm and both guided the blue-clad fairy towards the cradle. "But she can help."

She sent them an uncertain look. "But..."

"Just do your best dear." Flora said.

Merryweather sighed and began to twirl her wand, the blue magic raining down on the infant. "Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there may still be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

She sighed and stepped back when she was finished.

"Well... that was dramatic." A new voice spoke up. The fairies and royals jumped and turned their attention to the unknown boy, who hadn't left and was lounging in a chair. "I mean, really, true love's kiss? How utterly… cliché." He continued.

Soldiers brandished weapons at him in an attempt to look intimidating. He rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers. The weapons were enshrouded by swirling blue smoke and the soldiers dropped them. The smoke vanished and twigs took the place of the weapons they once wielded.

"Anyways..." The boy drawled as he hopped off of his chair and stalked to them. "Are you really making the right decision in trusting something as fickle and unmalleable as love? You must really be desperate." He said with a smirk.

"And why should we take suggestions on something like you?" Stefan asked, voice and face stern.

A look of mock hurt appeared on the boy's face and he held a hand to his chest. "Why you wound me with thy harsh words, your Highness. Twas merely an observation." He sent him a chilling grin. "Whether you listen to me or not tis entirely up to you, so no need for that 'holier-than-thou' facade you are so proud of." The boy said. The King just glared while the boy chuckled lowly.

He looked upon each person assembled near the dais and smirked. "But you probably want to know who I am, correct? In that case, I am Melchior, apprentice to the Mistress of all Evil. I am also the first male fairy to be born in millennia." He said with a dramatic bow.

The three fairies eyes widened and the humans shielded the baby from view. "And what is it you want with us?" Stefan demanded. Melchior rolled his eyes and stroked his raven's feathers.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a fairy, there's a baby, you _really_ should put two and two together." He said. He stepped towards the cradle, but was blocked by the three fairies.

"Seriously? You're trying to block access to a baby that requires a gift? Tsk, and you call yourselves 'fairies'. Shame on you." He flicked his fingers and the fairies were flung to the side by an invisible force.

Melchior stepped to the cradle and peered inside. A look of disgust painted itself on his face and he scoffed. "It's so ugly, one can almost feel sorry for it." He said. He ignored Stefan's disgruntled face and walked around the cradle.

"Hmm... what to do~, what to do~..." He sang. He stroked his chin and snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He held his hand out with the palm facing upwards and began to curl his fingers in and out. A cloud of black smoke formed in his palm and began to swirl. After a moment, the smoke disappeared and a silver necklace hung from his hand, a pendant of a black rose attached to it. Snapping his fingers, he transferred it to the baby's neck.

"There we go: an enchanted necklace. It'll never come off and shall grow along with her." He said with a smirk aimed at the royals.

"What did you do, you-you-you-" Merryweather was cut off as black smoke escaped her mouth and collected on Melchior's palm.

"Much better." He said as he held Merryweather's tongue in his hand. "You were getting on my nerves. I _had_ to do something." He said. His blue eyes swept over the audience and a smirk played on his lips.

"The necklace won't harm her, if that's what you're worried about." He said, walking over to the royals. "Still, it is a pity. A baby had to be cursed to die, all because her parents were infantile imbeciles who didn't think to invite the most powerful fairy in the kingdom to the Christening of the Princess of said kingdom. Not to mention that she has been protecting this land for millennia. Then to top it off, you rely on some dim-witted fairies and True Love. How… naïve… of you." He said.

"And what do you know of love?" Stefan demanded. Melchior scoffed and picked a bit of dust off his robe.

"Believe me, I know about love." He said. "Knowing about it and actually trusting in it are entirely different things, however."

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Well, it seems as if it is time for me to take my leave." He turned to the cradle and smiled a chilling smile. "I'll see you soon, _sweet_ Aurora." He sneered. He snapped his fingers and Merryweather's tongue returned to her mouth. He then snapped his fingers again and blue smoke swirled once more. When it vanished, he was holding a pitch black broom.

He mounted it and sent the royals a mocking wink. The broom took to the air and he flew through one of the open windows, the raven following after him. The entire assembly heard his mocking cackle even after he was out of sight.

_~o~_

Once they were back in his room, Melchior immediately searched for a piece of parchment and a quill.

Bartok flew into the room and black smoke began to swirl around his form. When Melchior had inserted his core into the raven, he had enchanted it so that Bartok could take on any form he chose, with Melchior's permission of course.

When the smoke vanished, standing there was a young man about twenty. He had raven black hair that was slicked back, an angular face, and amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black suit with coattails, dark red vest, white shirt, and black tie. The buttons on his vest were black roses and he wore white gloves.

He cleared his throat to get Melchior's attention. _"You did not curse the child. Why?"_ He asked. Melchior paused in his search and smirked.

"Because what I did was even better than a curse, my friend. If my assumptions are correct, Stefan will try to get around the curse by burning the spinning wheels. And those foolish fairies will attempt to hide the princess. For, you see, Bartok, the forces of good are laughably predictable. Thus, take a look at this."

Melchior pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. He unrolled the parchment on his desk and waved his hand over the tip of the quill. Blue ink appeared on the tip and he pressed it to the parchment.

Once the tip touched the parchment, colour began to spread throughout the area. This continued until the parchment showed a three-dimensional map of Stefan's kingdom. A black dot appeared on the map and Bartok saw that it was making its way through the forest.

"A tracking spell of my own design." Melchior said proudly.

_"So you can keep track of the princess."_ Bartok said. Melchior nodded and smirked.

"Exactly. Now all we have to do is go to where our little princess is hiding." He said, yawning afterwards. "But, that can be done tomorrow. Now it is time to rest." Bartok bowed and returned to raven form, flying to a perch next to Melchior's bed.

Melchior took off his robe and changed into a pair of trousers. His headdress was of magical nature, which meant that when he had it on, it appeared to be part of him, appearing to grow out of his skin on the shoulders and mid-chest. A wave of his hand and the headdress vanished in a swirl of blue smoke and reappeared in his hand. He placed it on a special stand next to a mirror. After running a hand through his blond hair, Adam placed his staff in a special holder next to his bed and went underneath the covers, eagerly expecting the next day.

**HM: So, things are starting.**

**Gin and Rancess: *nod***

**Adam/Melchior: Just wait to see what I have in store for those royals. They'll never know what hit them.**

**HM: *distractedly* mm-hmm**

**Melchior: *deadpans* you're not even listening, are you? And what is that in your hands?**

**HM: Uhhhhh… nothing! *hides hands behind back***

**Melchior: Don't lie to me. *staff glows ominously***

**HM: OH! I, uh, have to… BYE! *runs***

**Melchior: GET BACK HERE!**

**Rancess and Gin: *look on***

**Rancess: Should we offer assistance?**

**Gin: Nah, I think he's got it- *explosion and cry of pain interrupt Gin* I think.**

**Melchior: I'M WHAAAAAAT?!**

**HM: THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T READ AHEAD, IDIOT!**

**Melchior: But- this- and you- I… *faints***

**Gin: *taps leg with foot* I think you broke him.**

**HM: *shrugs* He deserved it.**

**Rancess: What happened anyways?**

**HM: *smirks and whispers in Gin's and Rancess' ears***

**Gin: HAHAHAHA! Oh my gods! I'm dying!**

**Rancess: *smirks* That is extremely amusing.**

**HM: XD I know!**

***Dark aura looms behind them***

**HM, Gin, and Rancess: *gulp***

***Explosions followed by screams are heard***

**Melchior: Well, since the author is… indisposed… *chuckles darkly as a moan is heard* it falls upon moi to end this chapter. So, arrivederci! And eagerly await the next chapter of Evil's Apprentice. *smiles demonically* Or else… **


	3. Chapter 3

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Melchior: Bonjour.**

**Gin: Yo.**

**Rancess: Hello.**

**HM: Now I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of YAW,P (You're A Wizard, Percy?) to be uploaded. Well, I'm happy to announce that it's almost done. I give it maybe till Saturday-Monday. Keep in mind also that my beta, the wonderful JaYDN78, leads a busy life so he can't get my chapters edited just like that. However, that being said, he usually gets the chapters done fairly quickly. So, enjoy this chapter of EA while I work on Percy's Sorting Ceremony. Thus, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter III: First Encounter**

Mornings in Maleficent's castle were not what a normal person would actually call a morning. Due to the heavy cloud cover, the rays of the sun were barred entry into the castle, leaving everything shrouded in shadow. Because of this, Maleficent enchanted the torches in the castle to ignite at the time which signified morning.

In Melchior's room, the torches ignited, bathing the room in their orange glow. Said sorcerer groaned as the light hit his face and scrunched his nose in displeasure. Blearily, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Sitting up in his bed, he yawned and stretched his arms, groaning in pleasure as multiple cracks sounded. He rose from the bed and glided to his private bathroom. After performing his morning routine, he filled up the washbasin with hot water. He removed his sleepwear and sunk into the hot water, moaning in pleasure and careful to avoid putting pressure on his wings.

He snapped his fingers and bottles of rose oil and a mixture of wildflowers and pinecones turned into paste appeared, floating in midair. He grasped the bottle of rose oil and poured a small amount on his palm. Rubbing his hands together, the mixture lathered and became foamy. He ran his hands through the blonde locks and scrubbed his scalp, removing any dirt and grime as well as leaving his hair smelling clean.

After rinsing his hair, he poured some of the other mixture onto a washcloth and used it as a body wash. He then gently washed his wings, making sure not to damage them. He then rose out of the basin and fluttered his wings a bit to dry them. Snapping his fingers, he conjured a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

When he stepped into his room, he shed his towel and swept his arms over his body in an upwards motion. His form was enveloped by blue smoke that swirled around him. When it disappeared, he was clothed in the same robe he wore the day before.

"So, what is on the agenda today Bartok?" He asked as he put on his headdress. The raven in question turned into his human form and stood straight.

_"You were planning on finding where the three fairies hid the child Aurora." _He said. Melchior snapped his fingers and grinned.

"That's right! I almost forgot! We'll journey there after breakfast. And remember, not one word to Maleficent. Understood?" He said seriously. Bartok nodded and returned back to his raven form. Once the raven was settled on the sorcerer's shoulder, Melchior swept out of his chambers and headed to the dining hall.

Out of all the rooms in the castle, the dining room was one of the more lavishly furnished ones. The walls and floor were hewn stone with tall windows allowing an unobstructed view of the countryside. The table was oak and cleanly polished to the point of sparkling, a wine red silk cloth covering the middle throughout its length. Candelabras of polished gold illuminated the food of succulent meats and leafy greens. Braziers stood along the walls, two on each wall.

Maleficent sat on an ornate black chair that looked more like a throne. Her raven Diablo was perched on the back of her chair. The large oak double doors opened and Melchior walked in, head held high and expression stoic. He approached Maleficent and bowed deeply.

"Good morning Milady, I trust you had a pleasant sleep?" He asked.

"I did." The Mistress of Evil said. Her face was calm as she took a sip of her tea. "However, it troubles me that the child mysteriously disappeared." She said.

Melchior frowned and sat across from her at the other end of the table. "You doubt that the curse will take effect?" He asked.

Maleficent shook her head. "I have no doubts that my curse will come true my pupil. I merely wish to know the child's whereabouts so that I myself can witness my curse taking effect. Can you imagine the look on those blue-blood's faces? It's the ultimate victory, knowing your child died due to _your _mistakes." She smirked and chuckled darkly.

Melchior nodded and took a sip of tea. "The only thing is that fairy Merry-go-round-" Bartok cawed in his ear, interrupting him. "Merryweather, whatever, she adjusted your curse a bit." He said.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "How so?" She questioned.

"She made it so that the princess would fall into a deep sleep rather than die." He said nonchalantly.

Maleficent rose from her chair abruptly and slammed her hands on the table. "SHE WHAT?!" The green-skinned woman roared, emerald flames igniting around her.

Melchior continued to calmly drink his tea. "Do not fret, my Mistress, for I have a plan. Those folks have no idea that Love is something that cannot be bargained or reasoned with, that it will screw them over at the first opportunity. I plan to make them see that." He said with a small smirk.

Maleficent sighed and say back into her chair. "Very well. In the meantime, I shall have the goblins look for the child. You have the rest of the day to pursue your endeavors my pupil. However, do make sure you at least practice your spells, idle hands and whatnot." She said. He nodded and she smiled at him. "Speaking of which, your tutelage under me is almost complete Melchior. Soon you shall no longer be my pupil, but my most trusted servant." She said.

Melchior inclined his head in respect. "Thank you, Mistress. I live to serve you." He said.

The breeze blew through Melchior's cloak as he flew on his broom towards the location displayed on his map. Bartok flew next to him studiously looking down at the green canopy below.

"According to the map," Melchior said, "our target should be less than a mile away. It doesn't look like there's any clear spot to land around, at least, not close by. But then again, when has that stopped us?" He stopped the broom and hovered for a moment, consulting the map. He squinted at it for a moment and grinned. Without warning, he dove down into the canopy and landed on the forest floor, dusting himself off and fixing any tears that were in his cloak. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked through the forest towards his target, his strides not making a sound on the forest floor.

After walking a short while, he finally came upon the small cottage. He stealthily strode up to an open window and peeked inside. He immediately cringed at the sight and winced, attempting to stop the grin from forming in his face. Inside the cottage, the three idiots (as Melchior took to calling them) were huddled over a cradle made of interwoven branches and twigs. High-pitched crying sounded from the cradle and the three were covering their ears.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Merryweather complained. "She's been crying for _hours_!"

Flora gave the younger fairy a dark look, which looked completely out of place. "For the tenth time, Merryweather, I. Don't. Know! I've tried _everything_, music, games, toys, even some berries, NOTHING'S WORKING!" She shouted.

"Now, now, girls," Fauna, the ever so calm peacemaker, said, "quarreling and being cross with each other is not going to make poor Aurora stop crying."

The other two fairies stared at one another and sighed. "You're right Fauna dear, arguing will get us nowhere. Hmm, I know! The poor dear must want a little bit of fresh air! I think a picnic is in order! Fauna, you take Aur- I mean, Briar Rose outside and set everything up, Merryweather and I will make the food."

When he heard that, Melchior scrambled into the shadows of the tree line. He continued to spy from behind a bush, his blue eyes focused on the cottage. The door opened and the green-themed fairy walked out. Now that he was looking closely, he saw that she was wearing peasants clothing. What's more, she didn't have her wand nor her wings. Melchior had to stifle a laugh. _'They really think that if they don't use magic they won't be found? That, while clever, is for naught. Do they not know that I can track them? Oh, right, they do not. Did they even check the necklace to see what enchantments I put on it? Idiots.'_ The sorcerer thought to himself.

"There you are dear." Fauna said, bringing his attention back to the events at hand. She placed the child's cradle down on the grass and sighed. All the while, the tiny princess was bawling her eyes out.

"Fauna!" Flora called from inside the house. "Can you help us with these please?" The green fairy ran back inside the house, leaving the crying princess and the hidden Melchior alone.

The sorcerer grinned. "Leaving the lamb for the lion to devour? These fairies are dumber than I thought. The curse might even be invalid because of their irresponsibility. She'll die before she can walk." He pictured the look on Maleficent's face when she found out the child died from something other than her curse. He then frowned, knowing that Maleficent would NOT be happy.

He sighed and sent a dark look at the cradle. Mumbling to himself, he stalked over to the crying human. He stared unimpressed at the bundle, trying his best to ward off the cries. "Stop that, you're irritating me." He said. Surprisingly, the baby kept crying. His left eyebrow began to twitch and a growl began to build in the back of his throat. Snapping his fingers, a baby's bottle full of milk materialized in his hand.

"Here." He snapped, thrusting the bottle into the child's mouth. Immediately, the baby stopped crying and began to drink the milk, gurgling happily.

Melchior sighed and looked into the cradle. The princess blinked big violet eyes at him and gurgled, reaching out for him. He raised an eyebrow and poked her cheek, clicking his tongue in thought.

"You know," he said, "if those three idiots keep messing up like this, they won't have a child to protect." An image of the baby mauled by ravenous wolves appeared in his head. That image soon changed to Maleficent entering a violent fury due to the fact that the baby wasn't killed by her curse. And who would be the first to feel her wrath? Him, for not ensuring that her curse was the only thing that killed the child.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm and wet sensation on his finger. Looking down, he saw that the baby had grasped his finger when he wasn't paying attention and, like all babies are prone to do with an object in hand, put it in her mouth. His mouth contorted into a disgusted scowl and he snapped his hand away. "Ugh, you disgusting beast, my finger is NOT edible!" He hissed. Aurora's violet eyes watered and her bottom lip began to quiver. Melchior's eyes widened and he quickly looked for something to entertain the child lest she released a scream that would make a banshee green with envy.

Unfortunately for him, there really wasn't anything to give to her, other than his finger... With a shudder of revulsion, he offered the beast his pale digit, having to swallow down bile as she happily sucked on it, all traces of her impending tantrum gone. Looking down at her vulnerable form, he groaned as he knew what he had to do. With his free hand, he formed another spell on the necklace he bestowed upon her. This new enchantment would ensure that nothing harmful would befall her but Maleficent's curse. He shook off the sense of foreboding and weaved the magic expertly into the necklace.

Right before he finished, he spotted the door opening. In a panic, he vanished in a cloud of blue smoke, reappearing behind the tree line out of sight. His eyes widened when he remembered the bottle and dispelled it. Immediately, he covered his ears as the baby started with her crying again. "Poor dear, maybe you're just hungry. How about some milk?" Fauna asked.

Melchior face palmed as the green-themed fairy produced a bottle of fresh, warm milk and gave it to the baby, who stopped crying and began to drink happily. The other two fairies exited the cottage and proceeded with their picnic, Melchior observing all the while. When he finally became bored, he ventured further into the forest, deep in thought. The spell he used would have to be redone often, as he couldn't properly finish the enchantments before he was interrupted, this would take some planning and counsel from Bartok.

He stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide as a thought occurred to him, he could've used magic to conjure something for the baby to be entertained! He turned to the nearest tree and proceeded to slam his forehead against the unforgiving bark repeatedly, muttering under his breath all the while.

When he finally made it back to the air on his broom, it was with a scowl and a large angry bruise on his forehead. One look from him told Bartok that he didn't want to talk about it. Thus, their flight back to the Forbidden Mountains was in silence. During the flight, Melchior couldn't help but feel a strong sense of foreboding, lingering on the horizon, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He ignored it, later coming to realize that the course was set for his fate to take a different turn.

**HM: Whew! Now the plot's moving along.**

**Melchior: ... I did not enjoy that experience. *shudders* It still gives me chills when I remember it.**

**Gin: Don't be so delicate.**

**Melchior: *glares* What was that pink-eye?**

**Gin: *glares back* Oh Hades no, you did NOT just call me that. *summons bow***

**Melchior: I think your memory needs to be checked, because I DID in fact call you that. *orb glows with magic***

**Rancess: *shoots both of them with lightning* No fighting. I have a headache and am in no mood to deal with you two.**

**Gin and Melchior: *groan in pain***

**HM: *blinks* Well... that happened. Anyways, tell me what you guys think about it! Review, PM, send me an Owl, anything! Questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome.**

**Rancess: As long as they're not flames.**

**HM: What he said! So, see you guys next time! Ja Ne!**

**Percy: See ya!**

**All (Except Percy): WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE! You don't even go here!**


	4. Chapter IV

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Melchior: Ciao a tutti.**

**Gin: Konichiwa.**

**Rancess: Greetings.**

**Percy: 'Sup?**

**Melchior: What are you doing here? This isn't even your story.**

**Percy: *shrugs* I'm bored.**

**Melchior: Well I'm sure you can entertain yourself elsewhere. Now begone, half-breed.**

**Percy: Hey! That wasn't very nice!**

**Melchior: Obviously your weak mind cannot comprehend that I'm a DARK Fairy. Do you see any happy colors on me you imbecile?**

**Percy: Yup!**

**Melchior: *raises eyebrow***

**Percy: You're wearing blue!**

**Melchior: ...**

**Gin: *watches on while eating popcorn***

**Melchior: *facepalms* Sono circondato da idioti.**

**HM: Anyways... while those two are going at it, hello all, and welcome to the next chapter of Evil's Apprentice. It seems I'm focusing more on this story and my HP/PJO crossover than anything else.**

**Gin and Rancess: *glare at HM***

**HM: *chuckles nervously* Well, this story is actually almost done. Once I'm done with this, I'll be able to focus more on my other two stories. Maybe you'll even get a couple more works in that time. But for now, I give you this! Enjoy y'all!**

**IV: Deception**

The next day brought about its own problems. Maleficent still had not found Aurora, and as such was in a terrible mood. Melchior, deciding to take the safer route, stayed out of her way. For most of they day, he stayed in his room, plotting on how he was going to go about ensuring that Aurora was killed by Maleficent's curse and nothing else. For hours he was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Bartok, perched on one of the posts of Melchior's bed, watched in amusement.

"What to do, what to do." The sorcerer muttered to himself. Bartok continued to stare as his master suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. "I've got it! Bartok, my Bestiary!" He ordered. The raven turned into his human form and retrieved a thick leather tome from one of the bookcases. Upon handing it to his master, the fairy leafed through the pages until he stopped on one page and a wide grin formed on his face. A cloud of blue smoke swirled around him and once it vanished, his appearance was altered.

He was now a lithe figure with leaf green skin and brown eyes, his hair grew to his shoulders and was now a light green color with various plants woven into it. He was completely naked, save for some leaves and branches covering his modesty. All in all, he looked like a peaceful forest nymph.

"What do you think Bartok?" The transformed sorcerer asked his servant, his voice raising a pitch higher and now possessing a musical lilt to it. "I disguise myself as a forest nymph, win over her, and ready her for the curse! It's foolproof! And if those three idiots ever catch me talking to her, they will never guess that it's me! Hahahaha!" An evil laugh that did not match the fairy's new appearance bubbled out of his mouth.

(Nine Years Later)

A nine year-old Aurora, now named Briar Rose giggled as she ran through the forest, her friend not too far away. Said friend laughed as he looked for his quarry. A smirk came to his face as he spotted her looking from behind a tree and ducked behind it quickly. He danced through the grass and up the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind until he was directly above her. A snicker escaped his mouth as he hooked his knees on a branch and swung down until his face was directly behind her head. The girl giggled as she turned around and screamed in delight as she faced the smirking face of her friend.

"Got you!" He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The girl cried as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Eventually he did let go, and fell to ground gently. He flopped down on his back and the girl flopped down next to him. Both of them were breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. The girl yawned and turned on her side facing him. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I love you Adam." She said in her childish voice. Being a child, she really didn't know what _real _love was, but in her limited childish knowledge of it, she viewed Adam as the object of her love.

The Forest Nymph stilled in his breathing and his eyes went wide. Love. He has heard that word many times in his life. He stared at her, her violet eyes staring back at him unblinkingly and her golden hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. Before he could say anything, a voice called out in the distance. "Rose! It's time for supper!" The voice yelled.

Briar Rose sighed and got up, Adam rising as well. The Forest Nymph smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, looks like it's time for me to make like a tree and 'leaf'." He snickered.

Briar giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his stomach. "Bye Adam. I'll see you tomorrow?" The girl asked hopefully, blinking her violet eyes at him.

The Nymph grinned and ruffled her hair, ignoring her pout. "But of course My Lady. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a teasing bow and a smirk. With that, he watched the girl run off into the forest. As soon as he was sure she was gone, the smirk became a wicked grin and his eyes flashed blue. His form was enshrouded by blue smoke and he resumed his true form. He held out his hand and his staff materialized in his hand. He was about to take his leave when he heard a twig snap. His sapphire blue eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sound. Upon finding nothing, Melchior turned around and strode off, his cloak fluttering behind him.

(Seven Years Later)

The arrival of Aurora's sixteenth anniversary was fast approaching and Melchior shut himself in his study. He and Bartok were preparing to reveal the location of the Princess to their Mistress. Said sorcerer was sitting at his desk, blonde brows furrowed in deep thought. Bartok stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back and staring down at his master.

_"My Lord?"_

Melchior hummed in acknowledgement.

_"Maleficent has summoned us to the Throne Room. I can feel her frustration. I believe now would be the proper time to tell her, Master."_

The Dark Fairy nodded. "I believe you're right Bartok. We can't keep something like this a secret forever." He rose from his chair. The duo exited his room and Bartok reverted to his raven form, perching on the boy's shoulder. Melchior kept an impassive face as he entered the Throne Room. The ruined room had two levels: a lower arena, and a higher area with two stone staircases leading up on both sides of a wall, a tattered purple runner hanging over the edge. A good chunk of the floor was missing from the lower arena and most of the walls were crumbling.

Melchior made his way through the throng of goblins and ascended the staircase to the upper area, which held Maleficent's throne. He inclined his head to her as he made his way to his own throne. A throne which was made completely out of rosebushes, with a seat made of blue velvet. Black roses bloomed all over the surface of the chair and thorns jutted upwards on the frame. He sat on his throne, Bartok still perched on his shoulder, and glanced at Maleficent.

The Dark Fairy was pacing back and forth in front of her own throne, glaring at the group of goblins that were her search patrol. "It's incredible!" She yelled. "Sixteen years, and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air!"

She narrowed her eyes at the lead goblin. "Are you sure you looked _everywhere_?" She hissed.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Everywhere..."

"What about the towns, the forests, the mountains?!" She snapped.

The goblin gulped. "Yeah. We checked mountains, forests, uh, houses, and... let me see, uh, and all the cradles."

She stopped her pacing and her yellow eyes widened. "Cradle?" She asked softly.

The goblin nodded as Melchior winced. "Yeah, yeah. Every cradle."

"Cradle?!" She turned towards her raven Diablo with a smile. "Did you hear that, my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby..." She held a hand to her chest and began to laugh hysterically. Melchior shook his head as the goblins began to laugh as well.

Maleficent suddenly stopped laughing and gave the goons a death glare. "Fools!" She roared. "Idiots!" She raised her staff which was sparking with violet lightning. "IMBECILES!" She thrust her staff forwards and shot lightning at the search patrol, causing them to scatter and hide in various wings of the castle.

Once she was finished, Maleficent sank into her throne with a sigh. "My pupil, have your efforts been successful?" She asked tiredly.

Melchior smiled softly and conjured a blanket for Maleficent. "Indeed they have, Mistress. For I was able to find her." Maleficent's head shot up and her eyes gleamed with unbridled glee.

"Excellent. Pray tell, how were you able to do so?" She asked.

His smile turned into a smirk. "I placed a tracking spell on her at her Christening." He said nonchalontly.

Maleficent stiffened and her eyes hardened. "Oh?"

Melchior nodded. "Yes, and I watched over her these past years to groom her for your curse. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise! A... celebratory gift if you will." He said.

Maleficent's gaze softened slightly. She was silent for a few moments, before a smirk wove its way on her face. "I taught you well, it seems, my pupil. And what is her location now?" She asked.

"A cottage deep in the woods, raised by those three idiots."

Maleficent stroked her chin. "Hmm, no wonder I have not sensed their presence these past years. Excellent work Melchior. Now go, ensure that the curse takes effect." She ordered.

Melchior stood and bowed. "As you wish Mistress. Come Bartok." He turned and strode out of the Throne Room.

Maleficent reclined in her throne and stroked Diablo's feathers. "Well my pet, it seems that for the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well tonight."

Meanwhile, in the cottage, the disguised Princess opened the shutters and began to clean them, her melodic voice drifting in the forest. She had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman, her golden hair falling in waves down to her waist. Her violet eyes shined with childlike innocence and her skin was fair and flawless. She was slender and tall, giving her a regal appearance, despite what she was wearing. She wore a gray skirt with a white petticoat, and a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves. She wore no shoes on her feet, as she chose to walk around barefoot.

On this day, her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party. And something extra special... for her surprise.

On the lower level of the cottage, the three fairies hovered over a thick book.

"How about this one?" Merryweather asked, pointing at a picture in the book.

Flora nodded in agreement. "This is the one that I picked."

"Oh she'll look beautiful in that!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Now I thought about a few changes here..." Flora said, pointing to a point in the picture of the book. The book was actually a book of dresses fit for royalty.

"Mmhmm." Fauna said, nodding.

"And don't forget a pretty bow." Merryweather chimed in.

Flora nodded and smiled, tracing her finger over the picture. "And we'll have to raise the shoulder line." She said.

"We'll make it blue." Merryweather said.

Flora shook her head with a snort. "Oh no dear, pink." She said, ignoring the blue fairy's pout.

"But..."

"Of course we'll need a few pleats." Flora said, interrupting the other fairy.

"Yes, but, how are we going to get her out of the house?" Fauna asked.

"Oh, we'll think of something." Flora replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Briar Rose had descended the stairs and had spotted the whispering fairies. "Well," she said.

The fairies jolted and spun around, hiding the book behind them. "And what are you three dears up to?" She asked with a teasing tone and a smirk on her lips.

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to? Eh, well we, um we uh." Flora began to stutter, trying to find a suitable excuse.

Merryweather looked around and spotted a basket full of ferns. She took out the ferns and handed Briar the basket. "We, want you to pick some berries." She said.

The other two caught on and went along with it. "That's it! Berries!" Flora said, helping the other two push Rose out of the cottage.

Rose had a look of confusion on her face as she was ushered out. "Berries?" She questioned.

"Lots of berries!" Fauna said, handing the girl her shawl.

"But I picked berries yesterday..." The girl said.

"Oh we need more dear." Flora said.

"Lots, lots more." Fauna chuckled nervously.

"Yes!" Merryweather agreed.

They successfully pushed her out of the house and Briar turned back with an amused smile on her face.

"Now don't hurry back dear." Flora smiled at her.

"And don't go too far." Merryweather said, wagging her finger at the girl. "And don't speak to strangers." She added as an afterthought.

Fauna smiled and waved. "Goodbye dear!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

The girl turned back and waved. "Goodbye!"

As she made her way off, Merryweather narrowed her eyes. "I wonder if she suspects."

Flora shook her head and waved the other fairy off. "Of course not, now come on. Will she be surprised!" She gushed.

Merryweather sighed wistfully. "A real birthday party."

"With a real birthday cake." Fauna said.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." Flora said, opening a trunk and pulling out fabrics.

Merryweather made her way upstairs. "Now I'll get the wands."

Flora nodded. "Yes you..." She registered what the other fairy said and stiffened. "The wands?"

"Oh no." Fauna gasped, pausing in her hunt inside the cupboard.

"No magic!" Flora said sternly.

"But the sixteen years are almost over." The blue-themed fairy whined.

"We're not taking any chances." Flora said, leaving no room for argument.

"But, I've never baked a fancy cake." Merryweather protested.

"Oh, you won't have to dear." Flora responded.

"I'm going to bake the cake." Fauna said smiling.

Merryweather gaped at her. "You?" She asked disbelievingly.

Flora laughed and nodded. "She's always wanted to dear, and this is her last chance."

"Well..." Merryweather was still skeptical.

Fauna, meanwhile, was talking to herself on how she was going to make it as she placed all the necessary items on the table. "I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forget-me-nots..." She continued rambling as Flora made her way to the middle of the room.

"And I'm making the dress." She said with her head held high.

Merryweather gaped at Flora this time. "But you can't sow! And she's never cooked!" She said appalled, pointing at Fauna.

"Oh it's simple." Flora chuckled.

"All you do is follow the book." Fauna agreed.

Flora pulled Merryweather onto a short stool. "Up here dear, you can be the dummy." She said.

Merryweather ignored it and stared at the other fairy. "Well, I still say we should use magic." She said. Flora ignored her and tossed a pink sheet of cloth above Merryweather's head, causing her to splutter.

Fauna read the ingredients aloud as she made the cake. "Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." She began her hunt for the cups and finally found three of three different sizes. "Oh." She grabbed them to poured the flour into a large bowl. "One, two, three." She scooped up the flour and placed three "cups" into the bowl, spilling some in there from the bag as she was retrieving the other cups.

Meanwhile, Flora had cut a wide, circular hole into the sheet and tossed the sheet over Merryweather's head, allowing her to slip in through the hole. The blue fairy watched this with a raised eyebrow. "What's that for?" She asked, confused.

"Well it's got to have a hole in the bottom." Flora laughed matter-of-factly.

"That's for the feet to go through." Fauna agreed.

Flora tossed the ends of the sheet over Merryweather's head and the fairy looked at it in disgust. "It's pink!" She accused.

Flora nodded happily. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" She asked.

Merryweather held a bit of the sheet arm's length in front of her. "But I wanted it blue!" She complained.

Flora tossed the other end of the sheet over Merryweather and completely covered her. "Now dear, we decided that pink was her color." She said.

Merryweather scoffed. "YOU decided!" She said.

Fauna was in her own world as the other two fairies bickered. "Two eggs, fold in gently." She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fold?" she shrugged. "Oh, oh well." She grabbed two eggs and simply placed them in the bowl, folding the flour over them and pressing down. The sound of the shells cracking loudly inside the flour echoed through the kitchen.

With Flora and Merryweather, the blue fairy was completely covered by the pink cloth. "I can't breathe!" Her muffled voice gasped. "Mmph gmpph hmmph mmh!" Flora cut open the top and Merryweather took a gasp of fresh air as she looked at the "dress". "It looks awful." She said.

"That's because it's on you dear." Flora shot back with a small smile.

Fauna looked at the book again. "Now yeast. One tsp." She tilted her head as she tried to figure it out. "Tsp?"

"One teaspoon!" Merryweather called.

"Oh, one teaspoon, of course!" Fauna laughed to herself as she retrieved it. She hummed to herself as she continued to put ingredients inside the bowl.

Flora measured the dress. "Oh gracious, how that child has grown." Flora muttered in amazement.

Merryweather nodded and sighed sadly. "Oh it seems only yesterday we brought her here..." She said.

Fauna stared into space as she reminisced. She had some of the dough cradled in her arms like a baby. "Just a tiny baby..." She agreed.

Merryweather sniffled and used one of the sleeves for the dress to wipe away a tear.

"Why Merryweather." Flora said softly, noticing her friend's tears.

"Whatever is the matter dear?" Fauna asked concernedly, brushing a lock of hair back into place.

"After today she'll be a princess," Merryweather said, "and we won't have any Briar Rose." She lamented.

Fauna gasped as the gravity of the situation hit her like one of Maleficent's curses. "Oh Flora!" She exclaimed as tears sprang to her eyes as well.

Flora tried to hide her emotions but wiped a tear from her eye nonetheless. "Now now, we all knew this day had to come." She said, though her voice was tight.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Fauna questioned, sadness on her face as she stirred the contents of the bowl.

Flora was silent for a moment as she continued working. "After all, we've had sixteen years." She said.

Merryweather nodded fondly. "Sixteen _wonderful_ years." She agreed.

The three fairies stood silently for a moment. Flora then cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "Good gracious! We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." She snapped. She ushered Fauna back to the kitchen and turned her full attention back to the dress.

Meanwhile, Briar Rose walked through the forest, surrounded by woodland creatures. Her melodic voice drifted through the trees of the forest. She then began to sing.

_'I wonder_

_I wonder_

_I wonder why each little bird has someone_

_To sing to,_

_Sweet things to_

_A gay little lark melody?_

_I wonder_

_I wonder_

_If my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone,_

_Who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song to_

_Me?'_

As she sang, she rested her arms on the branch of a tree and stared off into the distance at the grand castle standing tall and proud. She sighed and turned away. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" She asked herself, and the animals.

"Who?" An owl hooted.

"Aunt Flora, and Fauna, and Merryweather." She sat at the roots of a tree that stood over a small pond. "They never want me to meet anyone." She lamented.

She giggled and looked at the animals with a small smile. "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I _have_ met someone!"

The animals chittered excitedly as she giggled and rose from her seat. "Oh, a, Prince." She teased as she walked further into the forest. "Well, he's tall, and handsome, and... and so romantic." She sighed wistfully. The excited animals gathered around her, eager to hear more.

"Oh, we walk together, and, talk together. And just before we say goodbye..." The animals' eyes brightened as she pressed her back against a tree. "He takes me in his arms..." A pair of brown eyes drew closer to the girl. "And then..." The animals grew even more excited. "I wake up." She sighed with a small frown.

A pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a solid surface. "So I'm a prince huh?" A teasing voice said.

The girl whirled around in surprise and smiled at the figure before her. "Adam!" She cried.

The Forest Nymph sent her a teasing smirk. "I mean, I'm not very princely, but, whatever floats your boat." He said.

Briar rolled her eyes and smacked his chest playfully. "I wasn't talking about you, you know." She sighed as she sat back down at the roots of a tree. "The man I'm talking about is in my dreams." She said.

"But they say if you dream something more than once, it's sure to come true!" She said this to both Adam and the animals. "And I've seen him so many times!" She then began to hum once more, lost in her own world.

Adam floated up to a branch and looked to the side. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a red cape and red hat drying on a tree. He looked from the clothes to the girl, and a mischievous smile spread across his face. He then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The Nymph peered from the branches of a tree and spotted the person who owned the clothes. He was a young man with brown hair and eyes and a semi-athletic build. Adam tilted his head, he didn't know why, but he had the strange feeling he had seen the person before. Obviously he was a Prince, but those were a dime a dozen. He shrugged and silently descended the tree.

"You know Samson," The Prince said. "There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real." He said as he took off his boots and placed them next to him. Adam silently snagged them as he continued. "Maybe it was a mysterious being, a Wood Sprite or..." He trailed off.

Adam smirked, he really couldn't help himself. He lounged in the air and crossed his arms. "Or a Forest Nymph?" He said with a smirk.

The Prince nodded. "Yeah or a..." He turned his head to the side so fast Adam thought he had gotten whiplash. "Forest Nymph?!"

Said Nymph gave him a two-fingered salute and flew off, laughing merrily all the while.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Like Hell!"

As he few back, Adam tied the cape around his neck and placed the hat on his head. He put the boots on and landed on the ground. He looked down at himself and nodded with a smirk.

He walked to where Briar Rose was still sitting, her eyes closed and stroking the fur of a chipmunk. The animals spotted the Forest Nymph approaching and ducked behind a log. She turned and gasped in surprise as she saw the Nymph. She then smiled and giggled softly.

"Why, it's my dream prince!" She rose and bowed at the Nymph. "Your Highness." She said. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her. "You know I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers... but we've met before." She then grabbed his hands and began to dance with him.

_'I know you,_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam'_

The Prince and his horse peeked from behind a tree at the dancing pair. The young man was entranced by the girl's beauty, emphasized in the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_'Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem,_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once_

_Upon a dream'_

She started humming and twirling as the Prince snuck up behind the Nymph. He grabbed the back of the cape and pulled the Nymph towards him. He then suspended the Nymph on a branch and stepped towards Briar.

_'But if I know you,_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once'_

When she spun back into her friend's arms, she was not expecting the voice who continued singing with her.

_'The way you did once_

_Upon a dream.'_

She turned and saw a pouting Adam with his arms crossed suspended on a branch of a tree. He noticed her and gave her a shrug. She turned and saw the Prince, her violet eyes widening. "Oh!"

She halfheartedly tried to run off, but the Prince tightened his grip on her wrist. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said sincerely and soothingly.

Rose looked down at her feet, face flushing a brilliant scarlet. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that... that you're a... a..." She stammered.

"A stranger?" He asked softly with a hand on hers.

She meekly nodded. "Mm-hmm."

He sent her a smile and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. "But don't you remember? We've met before." He said with a grin.

"We-we have?" She asked, backing away a bit.

"Of course! You said so yourself: once upon a dream." He said. He then began to sing the song that she was just singing.

_'I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam'_

He pulled her closer and began to dance with her, all the while the two of them sang the song.

_'And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once,_

_The way you did once_

_Upon a dream'_

They ceased their dance and slowly walked over to the same tree Briar had rested on earlier, brown eyes staring into violet orbs. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. All the while, Adam looked on, trying to free himself from the Prince's cape.

The two youngsters were silent for a few moments, until the Prince spoke up. "Who are you? What's your name?"

Rose lifted her head. "Hmm?" She asked, still in a dreamy haze. "Oh, my name. Why it's..."

Adam ceased in his struggling and looked on intently.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "It's... Oh no... no- I can't! I..." She began to back away until she turned and ran. "Goodbye!"

The Prince chased after her and Adam made more of an effort to get free. "But, when will I see you again?" He asked desperately.

She paused and lowered her face. "Oh never... Never!"

He pursued her more vigorously. "Never?"

She paused in her flight and looked back. Upon seeing his heartbroken face, she reconsidered. Never before had she met someone who made her feel so alive, other than Adam. Actually, besides the Forest Nymph and her aunts, she had no one. "Well, maybe someday." She said.

"When, tomorrow?" He asked, hope leaking into his voice.

"Oh no! This evening!" She replied.

"Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen."

With that, she disappeared from sight. The prince sat down next to a tree and leant against it. He sighed and stared into the sky. Adam, meanwhile, finally loosened the red garment of death and fell to the ground with an _'Oomph!'_

The Prince snapped his attention to the Nymph and was met with two brown eyes staring at him critically. They stayed like that for a few moments until the Nymph smirked. "Briar Rose." He said.

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "The girl's name. It's Briar Rose." The Nymph clarified. "And I'm Adam, her guardian."

The Prince inclined his head. "I'm Phillip." He stared in the direction the girl, Briar Rose, had gone, missing Adam's eyes flash in recognition.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Adam asked slyly.

Phillip nodded dreamily. Adam smirked. "You know, as an outside observer, I think I can honestly say that I think she likes you as well, if the way she acted was any indication." He said nonchalantly.

Phillip whipped his head to the now floating Nymph. "Really?" He asked.

Adam nodded, smirk still in place. "Yep. Daylight's burnin' kid. Better go freshen up yourself if you wanna look presentable for your rendezvous." He said, taking pleasure in the way the Prince scrambled to his feet and retrieved his things.

"Don't say I never did anything for you!" Adam called. Phillip turned and waved before heading off.

As the Prince rode off, the Nymph's smirk became more wicked. He turned in the direction of the cottage and flew towards it. In the shadow of the treeline, his eyes flashed a brilliant sapphire for a moment.

**HM: So things are heating up now! How will Maleficent react when she hears about this little twist? It seems like Melchior's disguise is slipping a bit. Also- Sweet Nayru what happened to you?!**

**Percy: *groans as his blackened body smokes* M...Me...Melchior.**

**Melchior: *gives innocent look* Moi? Que voulez-vous dire?**

**Gin: You mean the fact that he roasted the boy with magic lightning?**

**Rancess: *nods* I never knew a male human's vocal chords could reach a tone that high.**

**HM: *gives Melchior a dark look***

**Melchior: *smiles innocently***

**Percy: *groans in pain***

**HM: Just... Just go. Go home. Anyways, tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Review, PM, or send me a message in a bottle, tell me! Just no flames please.**

**Melchior: *chuckles darkly* Yes... the flames you ignite will be the flames that burn you to ashes on your pyres. That is, if I don't rip your heart out first.**

**HM: *backs away slowly* Alllllllrrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhty then... anyways, see you guys next time. Ja ne! *runs out of room with Percy over shoulder***

**Melchior: *blinks* Was it something I said?**


	5. Chapter V

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Others: Hey.**

**HM: Wow, so bland. Anyways, welcome to another chapter of EA! Yes, I know I should be writing YAWP, but, I'm currently experiencing the infamous writer's block for it. It's funny because I'm almost done with the chapter too. Anyways, for now, enjoy this little tale of magic and sabatoge.**

**V: Plans Unravel, Caught In A Spider's Web**

Adam flew through the forest, eager to tell Briar Rose what had just transpired. As the cottage drew nearer and nearer, his smirk became wider and wider. He finally reached it and peeked inside the bottom window. Briar's three aunts were sitting at the table with a lit birthday cake in front of them, staring forlornly at the ground. Adam raised an eyebrow but flew upwards and peeked through the girl's window. She was laying on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Concerned, the Nymph flew inside and placed a hand on her back.

"Briar?" He asked.

She sniffled and sat up, turning to face him. She was silent for a moment until her violet eyes shone with renewed tears. She launched herself forward and buried her head in his chest, sobbing once more. "Briar, talk to me. What happened?" He asked.

"Th-they l-l-lied t-to m-me." She said in between sobs, her voice muffled by Adam's chest.

The Nymph shushed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back. Something inside of him was screaming that this was wrong, but it felt so right. He ignored it and focused fully on comforting her. "It's okay, Briar. Who lied to you?" He asked gently.

"F-Flora, Fauna, a-a-and M-Merryweather. All this time, they d-didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what Rose?"

"That my name is Aurora and not Briar Rose! That I'm a Princess!" She snapped. She then renewed her sobs. "An-and w-worst of all, I c-can't s-s-see him again."

_'So that's what happened.'_ The Nymph thought. He continued holding her, whispering soothing words in her ear, until she fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed and brushed her tears from her cheeks. He heard a tapping sound at the window and saw a raven with amethyst eyes staring at him. He left the girl's side and flew out the window, gesturing for the raven to follow him.

_o_

The two landed in a clearing a little ways away from the cottage. Blue smoke swirled around Adam and he assumed his true form once more. He held a hand to his head as a piercing headache plagued him. He scowled and glanced at the raven. "What did you find out Bartok?" He asked.

Black smoke swirled around the raven as he turned into a human. _"The three fairies are planning on bringing the Princess back to her father tonight. They are going to be doing so soon."_ Bartok said.

Melchior stroked his chin as the gears in his head turned. "And she had met her betrothed in the woods today and told him to go to the cottage this evening. If we- yes... that would work wonderfully." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, before he smirked at his familiar. "Come Bartok, if this plan is to reach its fruition, Mistress needs to be kept in the loop." With that, he summoned his broom and headed to the Forbidden Mountain.

_o_

"Mistress! I bring news!"

Maleficent raised her head to see her apprentice making his way towards her, eyes shining in victory and a wicked smirk on his lips. "Oh? What news, pray tell?" She asked.

He stopped in front of her and told her of the events which transpired that day, as well as the plan he came up with. All the while, Maleficent listened and nodded. Little by little, a grin formed on her face.

"Well, I must say, I have taught you well, Melchior. You have showed real initiative and cunning." She said when he finished. She was silent for a moment after that, thinking carefully on what she was about to say. "In all my years, I have never seen someone as gifted as you. Thus, I am allowing you to... take charge, of this operation." She said.

Melchior looked at her in surprise. "You... want me to... lead the troops?" He asked. Yes he had some measure of authority, but Maleficent had never allowed him to take command of her goons. Doing so ended in... harsh, punishment. For Maleficent to give him authority, that meant...

"Yes. You are no longer my pupil, Melchior. Just as a seedling blossoms into a beautiful rose, so you have grown in my teachings. I have nothing further to teach you. You will now be known forevermore as: Melchior, Prince of Evil." She said with an actual smile on her face.

The sorcerer was shocked speechless for a moment. He snapped out of his stupor and prostrated himself before his former Mistress. "I-I'm honored Mis... Maleficent. Truly."

The Dark Fairy nodded. "Now come, we have little time before the sun sets. And I am desperately looking forward to seeing the expressions on those Royals' faces."

_o_

_(Later That Evening)_

The door to the now abandoned cottage flew open violently, almost knocking the door off of its hinges. A squad of five goblins entered through with spears and axes in hand, glaring in every direction. Melchior glided in behind them, a look of exasperation on his face. "I told you, there's no one here. They left hours ago to bring the Princess back to the palace. Besides, even if someone was here, I would've known." He said with a huff.

The goblins grumbled in apology and Melchior brushed it off as he used his magic to repair the door.

"Now," he whirled around to face his squad. "everyone in their positions. The Prince is going to be coming back soon and I want to make sure everything is in place for him." He said.

The goblins bowed and went to their designated corners, out of sight from the entrance but still in a good position to pounce on an unsuspecting intruder. Melchior had planned for this ahead of time by having Bartok turn into a spider and map out the interior of the cottage.

He walked to the middle of the room and conjured a comfortable chair that was completely out of place with the rest of the cottage. Using his magic, he made the room incredibly dark, with just enough light for the goblins and himself to see. His and Bartok's eyes shone through the darkness and they waited. And waited... and waited... and still waited...

Melchior's left eye began to twitch as his grasp on his staff tightened and he drummed the arm of his chair. The corners of his mouth pulled back in a snarl as his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He bellowed in rage. "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR ONE PERSON TO GET READY FOR A DATE?! AND HE'S A GUY!" The goblins were getting a little irritated as well, their legs were cramping and their arms were tired from holding their weapons.

After another half hour, in which time Melchior entertained himself by shooting lightning at random spots in the cottage, there was finally a knock on the door.

"About time." The sorcerer muttered lowly. "Come in." He called in Aurora's voice. The door opened and the Prince stepped in... Wearing the exact same thing he had on earlier. Melchior's eye twitched again and, with a wave of his staff, the door slammed violently. The plan was for it to slowly close enough for it to creak, but, honestly, Melchior just didn't care anymore, he was a little ticked off. The door closing was also the signal for the goblins to pounce and capture the Prince without harming him, but, due to pent up aggravation, they beat him with their fists and the butts of their weapons. All the while, Melchior looked on in semi-sadistic glee.

Phillip valiantly held them off, but the end result was his arms tied to his sides and a gag placed over his mouth. Melchior rose from his chair and the orb on his staff pulsed with blue light, lighting up the room marginally.

"Well, well. Look what we've caught ourselves Bartok, the Prince to the kingdom that neighbors Stefan's. Isn't this a wonderful surprise? And not only that, but he's also the betrothed to the missing Princess, isn't this a small world that we live in?" He asked with a grin.

Phillip tried to say something, and if the glare and the red hue his face had was any indication, it wasn't something meant to flatter the fairy. Melchior gave a mock gasp of shock and looked at Bartok.

"Why Phillip, didn't your mother every teach you that it's unbecoming of a prince to use foul language?" He asked. The Prince yelled something that was muffled by the gag in reply. Melchior tilted his head and placed a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, I seem to be having trouble hearing you, your _highness_. You should get that looked at by a physician." He gave a nod to his squad and they dragged the Prince out, who struggled the entire way.

Melchior chuckled lowly and made his way out of the cottage after them. Once outside, they stopped and Phillip saw that they had tied up his horse as well. The Dark Fairy brought his staff to the ground and swirling blue smoke appeared not too far from them. When it vanished, standing there was a full-length mirror. Melchior approached it and gave it a simple command.

"Show me Maleficent's castle." The reflection in the mirror rippled and distorted until it showed the front door to Maleficent's fortress atop the Forbidden Mountain.

Turning to his troops, he jerked his head towards the mirror and they dragged the captured horse and prince towards the mirror. Melchior sent him a chilling smile.

"Don't worry Phillip, we won't kill you... not yet anyways." He said, and cackled at the look of fear on Phillip's face as the goblins dragged him inside the mirror. It looked similar to stepping into a crystal clear lake and going under the surface. After all of the goblins had left, Melchior himself stepped through, the surface rippling around him and snapping back into place one he was fully through. Once the clearing was empty, the mirror vanished in a swirl of smoke.

**HM: And cut! So we're almost done with this story, not too many chapters to go. So, I think now would be a good time to mention that I'm planning on doing a sequel for this. I'm thinking of doing a Harry Potter crossover as a sequel to this, but I wanna hear your opinions. What do you think I should cross this over with? Let me know! Reviews, PMs, morse code, smoke signals, let me know! So I'll see y'all next time on Evil's Apprentice. Ja Ne!**


End file.
